Rest of You
by SilverSoks
Summary: "I find myself wondering over a girl, who has become a woman right in front of my eyes. I do not know when it started, but I want to know the rest of her, and I do not know if she would let me."


**A/N**: Just a quick little one-shot for you Lovelies, enjoy!

-Silver

Inspired by the song Rest of You by Megan and Liz

* * *

Rest of You

The sun was soon going to set, and everything the last rays of light touched was bathed in a golden-red glow. Little spring flowers basked in the final touches of warmth before the night crept in, and a keen ear could hear tiny animals snuggling down into their holes and nests.

That keen ear belonged to Sesshomaru Taisho, lord of the Western lands, who stood on a nearby hill; gazing upon his lands while his pack got ready for their own sleep this night. It was beautiful, he thought, and a warm feeling of pride soared through his chest.

Naraku had been defeated for nearly a year, and with his demise came a time of utter peace throughout the land. Of course, there were misfits now and then, but they were easy enough to deal with. Sesshomaru had returned to life at the castle with Rin and Jaken; however he found that he and his companions had become accustomed to traveling, and so with the exception of the once-a-month check-in at the castle to assume his Lordly duties, he had decided that they would continue traveling for the time being.

They went wherever caught their fancy, following trails of mischief and setting it right. It had become apparent only weeks into their travels that it had been the same idea for his half-brother InuYasha and his pack. The two groups had met at every turn, and eventually came to an agreement and formed as one; with much complaining from his half-brother.

The monk and slayer were to be wed in mere months, and thus were often returning to the Miko Kaede's village to finalize plans. Today had been one of those times and so the group stopped and made camp to await their return on the fire-cat within the next day or so.

During his time traveling with the rag-tag group InuYasha had brought together, Sesshomaru had started to find his attention captured more and more by the little slip of a girl named Kagome. The years of constant traveling had toned her body nicely, and those years had also matured her features overall.

Where there used to be an awkward young girl, now stood a fully capable woman; strong and independent but with the same selfless personality that everyone who crossed her path fell in love with. This was with no exception to Sesshomaru himself, he had come to terms with this fact some time ago. He had always been pulled by curiosity to the petite human woman, but after spending much time with her that curiosity had grew into a flame that eventually had spread like a forest fire throughout his very soul.

And speak of the devil, Sesshomaru thought, as he glanced down to the river below only to see the being that had been currently plaguing his thoughts. She seemed upset, he noted, as she plopped herself unceremoniously upon the ground beside the water. He watched her closely, taking in every movement as she drew her knees up to her chest, chin resting upon them and her hair falling forward to curtain around her face as he knew it did when she was troubled.

His ear twitched as he heard a soft sniffle from her, and he was by her side in and instant, causing her to jump and glare up at him. His brow furrowed as he saw a small tear slip from her eye and leave a trail as it drifted down until it disappeared into the fabric of what she called a 'sweater'.

"Sesshomaru! What have I told you about doing that! You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days I swear!"

One silver brow lifted when she quickly wiped any trace of the tear away, and he lowered himself to sit beside her. The first time he had done so, Kagome had been astonished and aghast that he would, as she had put it; "sit his royal ass upon the cold, hard ground." Now, however, it was part of a routine they had started together. Every now and then, when the group made camp to await the slayer and monk, Kagome and he would sit away from the group and simply enjoy each other's company.

The girl would do the talking, explaining things from the future and telling stories, while he mostly listened with honest interest. She was so animate when she spoke; hands telling the stories along with her words and her eyes wide with bright, youthful joy. Though right now, Sesshomaru was concerned about the crestfallen look upon her normally cheery face.

"My apologies, it is nowhere near my intentions to scare you. It is my intention; however, to find out what has made you so upset. Tell me, Miko, do I need to go strangle my half-brother?"

Kagome let out a laugh at that, as he hoped she would. His brother and the human girl had settled their feelings for each other after the battle with Naraku, and both had admitted to their love being that of siblings and best friends, nothing more. With this ease in the tension between the two of them; InuYasha had become more and more open, trusted more easily, and now rarely ever took his anger out on anyone; unless they pissed him off.

"Thank you for the offer, Sesshomaru, but it was not InuYasha. Really, it is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The demon lord shifted, bringing his hand up to hold her chin between two clawed fingers. He stared down into her eyes and allowed his mask to slip for a moment. He knew she could see the concern in his golden depths and once he saw that she really did see it, the mask was right back up.

"It is of my concern, Kagome. I had thought that we were friends, and it is of my knowledge that friends speak to one another of their problems."

Kagome turned her face towards the water, her chin slipping out of his fingers which he then brought down to rest in his lap.

"It is a human thing, silly really." One glance to his face showed that he would not let up and she sighed. "It's my family. I know that I should be happy that the well stayed open, but I never see them and I feel like I have disappointed them, especially my mother. She said she just wants me to be happy, but what about her happiness? It must be hard only seeing her daughter a couple times each month or so."

Sesshomaru studied the human woman beside him as she spoke; taking in the way the first light of the moon hit her face in a spectacular way that made her skin glow and her eyes sparkle. She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, and he realized that she was waiting for him to speak.

"Hn, you are right; it must be difficult not seeing her daughter often." He saw the instant disappointment in her face and once again her chin was within his grasp. "However, you said that she wants you to be happy, and I am certain that it would be much more difficult to see you in the future permanently and unhappy. If your mother is anything like you, Miko, then she is not stupid and would know to count her blessings that you were allowed to continue passing through the well instead of stuck one place or another. Anyone who would fault you for wanting happiness is a fool, and not worth thinking of."

It was not much in the way of comfort, but it made Kagome feel better nonetheless. It was the most she had gotten Sesshomaru to speak at once, and knowing that he didn't think she was stupid sure didn't hurt. They sat like that for a moment, staring at each other while his fingers still held firmly to her chin. He had a far-away look in his eyes, one she had never seen on him before.

Kagome lifted a brow of her own, mocking him with mischief in her sapphire eyes.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I believe it is your turn."

At his questioning look she rolled her eyes, took the hand from her chin and held it in one of her own. Little did she know that this caused Sesshomaru's heart to pound within his chest and heat to rise up his neck.

"Sesshomaru, I told you what was bothering me. It was of my knowledge that as friends, you should be telling me your problems as well. So, tell me, what troubles you?"

Sesshomaru could not find his voice for a while, his heart in his throat with some strange feeling he was unaccustomed to. Then it cleared for one he knew quite well; determination. It was now or never, he thought.

"This one does indeed have a problem, Miko. I find myself wondering over a girl, who has become a woman right in front of my eyes. I do not know when it started, but I somehow got myself wishing she would let me see every side of her, and not just the ones she shows everyone else. I want to know the rest of her, every little bit of detail, but I feel she would not accept me."

Kagome smiled softly, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Rin-chan, huh? She has certainly grown over the years."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, but forced the urge down. "Indeed, she certainly has. However," he held her hand in both of his own, "She is not the one of which I speak, Kagome."

Before the girl could question him, he leaned in and captured her lips in his own. Time froze while he silently begged her to respond, and then she did. Her lips pressed into his hesitantly, and Sesshomaru felt his heart soar. His hands left hers and came up to rest on each side of her neck, cradling her as the fire consumed them both.

When they finally parted for air, he gazed down at the wondrous creature in his hold. She was beautiful, with slightly swollen lips and a dazed look in her wide eyes.

"I wish to know the rest of you, Kagome. Will you allow it?"

He waited for what felt like forever, heart sinking with each passing second, and then she was mere inches away from him, breath ghosting over his lips.

"Only if you agree to one thing," Sesshomaru felt a bit of dread, but it vanished with her next words, "I wish to know the rest of you as well, Sesshomaru."

"Well," he let a smile come forth, leaning closer until his lips brushed against hers as he spoke, "that can certainly be arranged."

~FIN~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Silver


End file.
